1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply with a performance display, and particularly relates to a power supply having a control module and a display to show a real time operating status.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic products including computers require direct current for operation, and for the computer, a power converter is generally mounted to transform the external alternating currents to a direct current. As for other electronic products, they often have batteries or adapters to provide direct current. Normally, those power converters or adapters have specifications printed thereon; however, the actual operating characteristics and performance status are not clearly shown from the external appearance. In other words, it is not convenient for users to know the actual operating status especially when more loads are added, such as updating or increasing peripheral equipment. Thus, the safe operation of the devices cannot be definitely protected.
Therefore, the invention provides a computer power supply with a performance display to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.